


Dopplegangers

by Izzu



Category: Jeon Woo Chi (TV), Korean Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers to ep 8. People say, if you meet your own double you'll die...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dopplegangers

They said... if you meet your own double, your life would come to an end. That if you've met someone who looked exactly like you, you'll meet a premature death.

He never really took that superstition very seriously, even if he himself was aware of the many supernatural things that exist in this world. After all... the possibility of one person having similar looks could not be so ominous in meaning, would it? For instance, a child might have inherited either of their parents' looks almost exactly. But do the child's birth be the cause of their parents' death? No, for certain.

That time, he had just made his arrival to Busan from Yuldoguk... and barely had been picking up any trail of either Ma Gangrim or Ma Suk. Much less any sign of where Mu Yeon could have been taken. He hadn't been thinking of other things...!

When he first saw the group that took Lee Chi away, he thought nothing of how similar their appearances had been. The man was in danger... and that was all that mattered. Also, the fact that Lee Chi's attire was completely different than him did nothing to make him notice that fact. Added with that odd glasses...

The goons that he fought with didn't seem to be any _special_. Perhaps that was why he got a bit too overconfident—and missed seeing that one aiming for his life. But Lee Chi did. How could he predict that the stranger he was trying to save... ended up saving his life instead?

Only when he was watching the man dying; did he notice the similarities of their appearances. How could they have met like this by chance? By trying to save Lee Chi, he almost lost his life; by meeting him, Lee Chi died instead! How could he be so foolish... so reckless? Because of him... someone had died...

Therefore, he would take on Lee Chi's identity. A lone wizard as him... it would be dangerous for him to go out in the open. He did not know how the Joseon people would react if they know of his abilities. And better for him to take a disguise, while trying to track down Ma Gangrim. People would not have suspected innocent looking Lee Chi of doing something suspicious.

And most of all, in Lee Chi's place... he would continue to live on. Not just for his mission and purpose, he wouldn't want Lee Chi to have died in vain.


End file.
